Simplemente dilo, ¡Idiota!
by aoibird6
Summary: Poseedor de una fuerza sobrenatural, un poder ilimitado y conocimientos infinitos. Entonces, ¿Qué demonios tiene que hacer para tenerlo a él? Aunque Gabriel deteste con toda su alma hacerlo, tendrá que recurrir a la única persona que puede ayudarlo: Dean Winchester. SamxGabriel. DeanxCas.


Este es un intento de GabrielxSam, al pedido de angel de acuario. Es el primer fic donde coloco esta pareja como principal, al menos a Gabe, ya que me fue inevitable colocar la parejita destiel y la intervencion de Dean Xd Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A Gabriel no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que pedirle ayuda a "él" pero estaba desesperado y no tenía idea de cómo atraer la atención del pequeño cazador. Hace unos días se había dado cuenta que estaba sintiendo cosas por Sam Winchester y, luego de ver como Balthazar se arrimaba mucho al castaño, comprendió que estaba celoso y totalmente enamorado de Sam.

-Mierda…-

Había probado atraer la atención de Sam, invitándolo a bares, llevándolo a los mejores lugares de la ciudad donde estaban pero nada funcionaba, bastaba con que Balthazar apareciera en escena y se robaba la atención de todos, incluyendo Sam.

Lo otro que lo molestaba, era que hace unas semanas, Dean y Castiel estaban juntos como pareja, iban de un lado a otros juntos, aunque eso ya lo sabía de antes, era cosa de verlos para deducirlo.

Y ahora venia su gran dilema, ¿Permitir que Balthazar siguiera acaparando la atención de Sam o recurrir a ese molesto rubio idiota? Cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremeció con la idea pero no tenía opción.

Aquella noche decidió hacerlo, esperó que Sam y Bobby subieran a acostarse, y antes de que Castiel regresara para llevarse a Dean, lo sacó de la casa, llevándolo a un bar.

-Oye, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunto el cazador ligeramente molesto- Llévame de regreso, con Cas iremos a-

-Cas puede esperar, necesito… maldición, me quemare la lengua después de espero pero… rubio idiota… quiero decir, Dean- Gabriel apretó las manos sobre la mesa- Necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Qué…? Parece que escuché mal- dijo Dean con cierta maliciosa- El gran arcángel Gabriel necesita la ayuda de este rubio idiota, del mismo mono lampiño del cual se burla y lo tiene como juguete personal, ¿Es eso, Gabe?-

El arcángel estaba que se levantaba y partía en mil trocitos a ese estúpido mono lampiño. Estaba muy claro que no lo ayudaría, no después de todas las bromas que le había hecho, de todas las veces que se burló de él.

-Olvídalo- dijo el arcángel- No debí-

-Te ayudare, Gabe-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunto el arcángel serio.

-Porque- Dean sonrió- Me deberás un favor, angelito- Gabriel lo miró fijamente- ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?-

-Bien… aunque estoy seguro que luego me arrepentiré-

-No te preocupes, a diferencia de ti, yo no soy desgraciado con alas pero si soy un bastardo que estará feliz de hacerte pagar aunque sea una de todas las que me has hecho, Gabe-

-Maldición… bien, tendré que arriesgarme, no tengo opción-

-Bien dicho angelito, entonces, ¿Para qué te soy útil?-

-Necesito… acercarme a alguien pero… él no me toma en cuenta-

-¿De quién hablas?-

-De… Sammy-

-¿En serio? ¿Te gusta Sammy?-

-Sí…-

-Vaya, que sorpresa pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo te ayudo?-

-Sam no me toma en cuenta, siempre que aparece Balthy… se pone idiota, casi tanto como tú y me ignora olímpicamente-

-Claro, si Balthy se comporta como un gigoló de primera, ¿Qué esperabas? Claro que Sammy estará a gusto con él, esos dos se entienden muy bien-

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda, tú conoces muy bien a Sammy, dime como enamorarlo-

-Así que quieres que te ayude a conquistar a mi hermano ¿Es eso?-

-¿Ves? Y después se enojan cuando dicen que los rubios son idiotas-

Dean le dirigió una mirada fija y Gabriel prefirió callarse, ya había conseguido la ayuda del rubio así que mejor se controlaba de molestarlo. Ambos estuvieron hablando un poco y luego de que Dean le diera algunas indicaciones, le prometió que le daría la oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con Sam y lo demás dependería de él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel estaba dando vueltas por la cocina cuando escuchó unos pasos y reconoció las voces de los hermanos. Tragó saliva con fuerza y observó la taza de humeante café que preparó. Tuvo que hacerla cerca de cuatro veces antes de que quedara "aceptable" (según Dean)

-Hola Gabe- saludó el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sammy, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Tengo sueño, Balthy me llevó a un bar ayer-

-¿Qué?- soltó Gabriel mirándolo.

-Fue divertido pero estoy cansado-El arcángel bajó la vista y Dean sonrió un poco.

-Entonces estás de suerte Sammy, mira el café que preparó Gabe, se ve delicioso-

-¿Es para mí?- pregunto Sam mirándolo.

-Sí… claro- respondió Gabriel mirándolo. Sam lo bebió con una sonrisa.

-Está delicioso Gabe, gracias-

-Bien Gabe, estás listo para ser una ama de casa, ¿No lo crees Sammy?-

-Dean- dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-Cas siempre me trae unas tartas deliciosas, le pediré que me haga café, ese se ve muy bueno y como a ti te encanta el café, hermanito-

-Mira quién habla, el maniático de las tartas-

-Idiota-

Gabriel miró al cazador que le hacia un gesto con la mano para que le entregara el otro regalo que consiguió previamente. El arcángel se armó de valor y dejó una flor delante de Sam, este la miró unos segundos y la tomó sonriendo.

-¿Es para mí?-

-Sí… es… una flor de lis… la vi y pensé que… te iría bien-

-¿En serio, Gabe? Uno de los significados de la flor de lis es "Pienso en ti"- el arcángel se sonrojo un poco- Gracias Gabe-

Dean asintió en aprobación cuando Balthazar apareció en el cuarto con una amplia sonrisa. Luego de saludar a Dean, se sentó junto a Sam palmeándole el hombro y bebiendo el café.

-Está muy bueno, si haces este café Sammy, te hare mi esposa de inmediato-

-Balthy- dijo el castaño sonriendo- Lo hizo Gabe-

-¿En serio? Pero si quemas hasta el agua-

-En eso se parece a Sammy- respondió Dean sonriendo- Oye Balthy, ven un momento, necesito tu ayuda con algo, ¿Has visto a Cas?-

-Está consiguiéndole la mejor tarta a cierto rubio mandón, ten piedad de Cassie y deja de enviarlo de un lado a otro-

-Yo no lo envió, él quiere ir-

-Seguro, como Cassie no puede decirte que no- Balthazar rodeó los hombros del rubio con uno de sus brazos y ambos fueron a la sala de estar- No te aproveches de mi hermanito-

-Esos dos se llevan muy bien- dijo Sam sonriendo- Y al principio no se aguantaban, me recuerda a ti, siempre estás molestando a Dean-

-Sammy…-

-¿Iremos a beber esta noche?-

-Claro, me encantaría-

-Perfecto- dijo el castaño levantándose y sosteniendo la flor- Gracias, es preciosa-

EL arcángel lo vio ir a la sala de estar y lo siguió con una pequeña sonrisa. El rubio idiota tenía razón, Sam era un romántico y cursi, adoraría esos pequeños detalles.

Aguardó pacientemente la llegada de la noche y esperó que Dean le diera la señal. Procuró sentarse junto a Sam pero este hablaba animadamente con Balthazar. Dean se levantó jalando a Castiel de la mano y también a Balthazar.

-Oye- dijo el ángel rebelde- Estoy ocupado-

-Necesito la ayuda de mis dos angelitos, volvemos pronto chicos-

Gabriel los vio marcharse y perderse entre la gente. Ahora sería su gran oportunidad con Sam y no la desperdiciaría. Tomó la cerveza mientras intentaba calmarse. Logró hilar algunas palabras pero estar a solas con Sam, lo ponía nervioso. Tuvo que levantarse a buscar más cervezas pero cuando regresó, vio como una mujer se le insinuaba abiertamente a Sam y eso fue suficiente. Se sentó junto a Sam y sin mediar palabras lo besó mientras miraba a la mujer con el ceño fruncido. La pelirroja se marchó enojada.

-Gabe…- murmuro Sam observándolo.

-Lo siento, Sammy, quería ser más sutil pero cuando la vi… maldición, Sammy es que yo… yo estoy…-

-Gabe-

-No puedo… lo siento tengo que-

-¡Ya basta!- ambos se sobresaltaron cuando Dean apareció de quien sabe dónde y golpeó la mesa- Vamos Gabriel. Simplemente dilo, ¡Idiota!-

El rubio lo miró unos segundos para luego marcharse hacia la barra. Gabriel observó a Sam que estaba con cara de no comprender lo ocurrido y se sentó a su lado suspirando.

-Gabe-

-Ese rubio idiota tiene razón-

-¿En qué?-

-Solo lo diré una vez ¿Vale? Mándame a la mierda si quieres, te quiero Sammy, ya, lo dije-

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, idiota?-

Gabriel lo miró sorprendido e iba a preguntar algo pero Sam lo calló con un beso. Solo por aquella vez, Gabriel estaría de acuerdo con ese mono lampiño rubio, simplemente tenía que decirle a Sam que le gustaba y ya.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean miró a la nueva pareja y se volteó a Balthazar para extender su mano, este suspiró desganado y le entregó veinte dólares.

-¿Por qué le entregas ese dinero, Balthy?- preguntó Castiel confundido.

-Porque Dean ganó la apuesta y Gabe se confesó hoy-

-¿Qué? ¿Apuesta?- soltó Castiel mirando a su pareja con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Ya lo sabíamos, Cas, Gabe es muy obvio, así que apostamos con Balthy cuanto tiempo tardaría Gabe en confesar sus sentimientos por Sam y yo gané, Balthy había dicho que un mes pero solo fueron tres semanas, ¿Qué les parece si bebemos algo de whisky? Yo invitó y… ¿Por qué me miras así, Cas?-

-Dean Winchester, dame ese dinero- Castiel se lo quitó de las manos- ¿Cómo te atreves a apostar con los sentimientos de mi hermano?-

-Pero Cas…-

-Yo mejor me voy, nos vemos después chicos- dijo Balthazar para luego desaparecer del lugar.

-¡Espera cobarde!- grito Dean cuando sintió una mano en su hombro- Cas… vamos amor, no te enojes… mira el lado positivo, ambos está juntos y… ¿Cas…?-

-No te libraras de esta tan fácil, Dean Winchester-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel debía admitir que cuando se entero de la apuesta que tenían Balthazar y Dean, se enfadó con ese rubio idiota. Ahora entendía porque lo había ayudado con tanta facilidad. Planeó una venganza acorde al crimen pero luego se arrepintió, Castiel ya lo había castigado y ver sufrir al rubio era suficiente para él.

-Cas…- suplicó Dean- Vamos angelito… llevó tres días sin comer una tarta y no me has dejado tocarte...-

-Para que aprendas, Dean, nadie se mete con mis hermanos-

-¡¿Y cómo no te enfadas con Balthy?! Él también tiene culpa aquí-

-Tú eres mi pareja, Dean, no Balthazar-

-Pero Cas-

-Ahora te aguantas la semana, rubio idiota-

Castiel desapareció del cuarto y Dean se dejó caer sobre el sillón haciendo un berrinche. Gabriel lo miró con una sonrisa, a fin de cuentas, gracias a Dean, estaba con Sam.

-Oye Dean, ¿Quieres una tarta?- pregunto el arcángel.

-¡Sí!- respondió el cazador esperanzado.

-Perfecto- la hizo aparecer en su mano- Mira es tu favorita-

-Dámela, Gabe-

-Claro, claro pero primero, Dean ¿Quieres jugar a los disfraces conmigo?- el rubio miró lo que tenía en su mano y suspiró.

-Te odio Gabe… te juro por Dios que me las pagaras-

-Sigue soñando rubio idiota, jamás me ganaras-

Gabriel le tomó varias fotografías con el disfraz de gato que le había pasado. Ahora tenía otras fotos que agregar a su colección y un montón de ideas para vengarse de Dean. Sin duda Dean Winchester es y será, su juguete favorito. Mientras Sam no se entere de lo que hace a sus espaldas, todo estaría bien.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
